


Game Night

by rottenwraith



Series: The adventures of Cyborg Catra [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Board Games, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: "So, how about game night?""Eh, sure why not." Catra didn't know what she was getting into.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Series: The adventures of Cyborg Catra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea whilst watching season 4 (you probably guess which part) half finished it about a day after and forgot it for a week, then finished it but wasn't happy with it and forgot till the announcement for season 5 came out and then the trailer made me touch it up so it feels semi-passable.  
> Hope whoever reads enjoys.

“This is bizarre.” Came a certain feline's sudden interjection as she took in the sight of her date in an arm wrestling match with Netossa; and this was after they'd spent the better part of thirty minuets staring at a chess board before both conceded to a stalemate.

“Really?” Spinnerella question from her position next to Catra on the couch, a single eyebrow raised in mild confusion, “'cause if you put Adora's personality next to Netossa's personality...” The taller woman trailed off with a shrug; unsure if it would be considered insulting or not.

“Not that, that's the most expected thing in the world.” Catra admitted, well aware of the personalities at play, “I mean that right now, between me and Adora, I seem like the reasonable one; taking my past into account, that's just bizarre.”

“Good point.” Spinnerella agreed, having been at the battle of Brightmoon personally.

“Yes!” Cried out Adora as she finally achieved victory in her contest, jumping up and punching the air in celebration.

“Gahh...” Netossa groaned at the blonde's smirking face before asking with narrowed eyes. “Best three out of five?”

“Noooo!” The magenta princess shot up from the couch with brief burst of wind. “We are not going to spend another twenty minutes watching you two grimace at each other, it's boring and rude.”

“No it isn't, is it?” Adora responded nervously with her signature snort chuckle, looking to Catra for support; she would not find it.

“'Rude' is a bit outside my area, but I'll back up 'boring'.” Was the feline's honest response as she lounged propping herself up with her metal hand under her chin with her elbow on the arm of the couch.

“It's game night, Spinny, what else we got?” Netossa inquired to her wife, ignoring the raised eyebrows at the use of the nickname. “Apparently I'm not allowed to even mention Pictionary-” Catra suddenly, and conspicuously, moved a plate on the coffee table away from Netossa, triggering three chuckles and one angered response. “For the last damn time! It slipped out of my hand! Did Glimmer tell everybody that story?!”

“We already tried Trivia, Charades and... Chess...”

Two expressions darkened at the mention of Chess, the fresh memory of frustration dragging on before ending in something lacking satisfaction for either player. Spinnerella took a deep breath to try and calm herself if an argument should break out; she was saved however, by Catra's husky chuckle.

“Want to say something Catra?” Adora asked with narrowed eyes, causing Catra to put up her hands in defence before responding, “Nothing at all Adora...” Surprisingly Adora wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, perhaps due to the knowing smirk on her date's face and mirth in her eyes.

“I guess I could say...” Catra began thoughtfully, “I kind of wish they had combat-sims here in Brightmoon.” She finished with a shrug.

Adora gave a snort of bemusement before responding, “Yeah that would be fun for everyone.” The blonde missed Catra's narrowing eyes as she stared into space for a moment.

“I have an idea.”

* * *

“You sure she won't miss them?” Spinnerella asked worriedly as she held up one of the tracker pads that Catra had swiped from Entrapta's lab.

“She has about two dozen more, so I doubt it.” Adora supplied on her date's behalf as the blonde familiarise herself with the controller program for Catra's idea.

“Yeah, this'll be fun.” The cyborg mentioned from behind the screen she was rigging up for her plan. “Lighten up, 'Spinny'.” The magenta princess had to repress a groan and an eye roll; well aware of the purpose of using that nickname.

“So let me see if I got this straight,” Netossa interjected, holding up her own tracker pad, “We press buttons and guys on the screen move and fight, and we play a game by trying to make our own guys beat the other guys.”

“Pretty much,” Catra affirmed as she came out from behind the main screen. “There's more to it than that but that's the gist of it.” She finished as she pushed the mass that was her hair back.

“Maybe you should get a haircut.” Spinneralla commented before quickly looking away with a cocked eyebrow at her own attempt at a return quip, finding it somewhat lacking.

“Might be a good idea.” Catra responded as she focused on getting the last strands of hair out of her face; not even realising what had been meant for. “Okay everything should be ready, just need to pick teams.”

“Huh?” Netossa piped up, “I'd guess you want to be with Adora.”

“Nah I mean, who's the rebel forces and who's the horde forces.” Catra clarified, earning an inquisitive eyebrow from Adora, wondering why Catra wouldn't just go with the obvious.

“Dibs on Princess forces!” Netossa cut in before anyone else could say a word, before quickly turning to her wife, “Right, Spinny?” Said wife only responded with a quick snort and a head pat accompanied “Sure sweaty.”

“Thought you'd just go with us having the horde forces,” Adora questioned with a statement, that made Catra squirm a little.

“I thought it might be a bit, you know, uncomfortable.” The cyborg explained to her date, “You know since you... You know...” She trailed off awkwardly unsure how to finish her sentence with out dragging out some pretty unpleasant feelings.

“Yeah, I guess that make sense, thanks,” The blonde responded, to Catra's evident mild confusion. “For being considerate, I mean.”

The blue eyed cyborg gave her usual throaty chuckle before affecting an expression of exaggerated exasperation, “Yeah I know, me, being considerate, no one saw that coming did they?”

“I like it.” Adora clarified to Catra with a blush; more instinct than thought behind the comment. Catra also blushed in kind and the moment became -

“Okay!” Netossa interrupted, oblivious to whatever that moment was. She marched over from her little strategy meeting with her long suffering wife, “Let's get this tech game on.”

* * *

“Excuse me, but has anyone seen-” Entrapta started as she open the door to yet room.

“Victory for the Horde!” Catra cried out, punching a fist in the sky, cheering her success before realizing what she said and amending, “I mean,” quickly grabbing Adora's hand and pulling her up to cheer with her, “Victory for the Ex-Horde!”

The amendment was swiftly expanded to Catra leaning into briefly press her lips to Adora's, both moaning into the moment of contact before pulling away; slight reluctance evident in their eyes.

“Damn it!” Netossa griped to herself as she dropped her tracker pad, “Should've known than to let her have the side she knew best.” Spinnerella's eye bugged out at the comment and how it could be interpreted, speedily cutting in to preemptively defuse any situation, “Due to growing up there, right?”

“Duh, of course.” Netossa replied absent-mindedly as she started to sulk at her defeat.

“W-what is this...” Suddenly all eyes turned to the tech loving princess that had recently entered the room.

“Ummm, sorry we took the tracker-” Adora began to apologise before Entrapta bounded over to the screen grabbing several tracker pads as she went; examining them all intently.

“This is beautiful...” The lavender haired princess was in awe at the sight of the set up, “Tell me how it works!”

“Sure thing.” Catra piped up hitting a button on her pad to reset the program.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had Catra invent computer/video games, because why not.  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
